There are organizations and companies in existence that may need to maintain a high degree of security with respect to the information resident on their employees' computers. Electronic transmissions can be limited, such that, transmission to unauthorized destinations may be blocked. Such a company may also want to prevent the making of copies of confidential or secret data For example, such a company may mandate that none of its computers may include a drive for recording of data onto removable memory media. Such a drive may be, for example, a floppy disk drive, or a CD-ROM burner. In this way, no person could access the computer, write confidential or secret data to removable media, and then abscond with that confidential or secret data.
It is herein recognized that modern technology has provided yet another way to write data from a computer to a removable medium. Unfortunately, this technology cannot be so easily banished from the computer. That technology is the USB port. One may think that a simple change to the operating system software to “turn-off” USB capability would solve this problem. However, many computer peripherals are connected to modern computers via the USB port, including keyboards and computer mice. The removable medium to be controlled in this case is the USB thumb drive, also known as, a USB flash drive, among other names.
The task at hand is to prevent the use of such USB thumb drives, while at the same time, permitting the use of USB keyboards and other legitimate USB devices.